Seaweed Soup
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Tortoise Jelly |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Eggplant Roll |food type = Soup |birthplace = China |birth year = 11th century |cn name = 乌云托月 |personality = Gloomy |height = 168cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Stephanie Komure |cvjp = Inoue Kikuko |cvcn = Zhou Shuai (周帅) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = No matter how many years go by, I will continue to stand watch... |bio = A woman who gives off a very dangerous vibe. It seems as if she is hiding some sort of bitter resentment from the people around her. |food introduction = As one of courses served in the Kong Family Mansion, Seaweed Soup elevates its ingredients' unique attributes to their highest extreme. Laver and pigeon eggs evoke a beautiful landscape, and when paired with a delicious broth, the refreshing taste becomes a romantic concept that spans the millennium. |acquire = *Token Shop (Random SR Shard II) *Events |events = *Seaside Moon *Golden Pig Arch *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Mellow Memory (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 1339 |atk = 51 |def = 13 |hp = 332 |crit = 698 |critdmg = 998 |atkspd = 768 |normaltitle = Dark Cloud |normal = Seaweed Soup summons a dark cloud, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the farthest enemy unit, plus 27 extra damage . |energytitle = Moon Gazing |energy = The moon stone in Seaweed Soup's hand starts to glow, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus 81 extra damage. Also stun all enemy units for 2 seconds. |name = |contract = Yes. One, ten one hundred, one thousand... I don't remember how many times I've been reincarnated. This time, will my time be a little longer? |login = You've arrived. |arena = It's so cold... But I, unconsciously, have also adapted. |skill = Bring death! |ascend = This is...are you giving it to me? |fatigue = It's still... not finished... |recovering = I'm fine. |attack = If it is for you, it's fine. |ko = I would like to see the light again once more, but even this... |notice = It's already finished. Do you want to continue? |idle1 = Did it disappear? Was it really all just... an illusion? |idle2 = No! Don't do this! I don't want to be alone again. |idle3 = |interaction1 = I want to see the history you've created. |interaction2 = Do you remember that distant memory? So, the you during that time is no longer the you that you are now. |interaction3 = If the heart is still beating then that is good. |pledge = I don't remember what mood I was in the first time we met... but only you can make me so willing. It is because of this I came to your side again. It seems that things should always be this way. |intimacy1 = Are you a dream... or reality? |intimacy2 = This... this is nostalgic and warm. |intimacy3 = If this could be forever... No! If I have such wild expectations I will probably get hurt again. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Shadow Lotus |skin quote = Once again in a thousand time, I shall pray for you. Even if I'm the only one left...... |skin acquire = Beach Party event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}